


top

by AvaRosier



Series: Writer's Block [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Clarke/Lexa Hogwarts AU, competition in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	top

“ _For Merlin’s sake_ , Lexa.”

Lexa turned her head to regard her housemate. Raven Reyes had paused in the middle of grinding some bicorn horn with her mortar and pestle to stare at her with incredulity. “What?”

Raven snorted. “For someone who’s the second-best student in the school, you can be so obtuse. You’re staring so hard at the Gryffindor princess over there, I’m not sure if you’re tying to hit her with a wandless hex or imagining her naked.”

Lexa flushed in outrage, not just from the accusation, but also from the reminder of their Year rankings. It wasn’t that she was bitter over not being first in class—she would gladly concede that post to Raven since they were of the same house and it brought more honor to the Ravenclaw. No, Lexa hated having to always keep an eye on Clarke Griffin, who was either the third best or second best, depending on the week.

“I’ll remind you that I am the Head Girl and therefore have the authority to determine which Prefect patrols you receive, Raven.” She threatened in a low voice, mindful of their potions professor and her watchful gaze. Raven snorted, not impressed in the least.

“I think you’re forgetting what kind of havoc I can wreak, Heidlin.”

Lexa’s retort died when she detected a familiar uniform skirt swaying out the corner of her eye. Her mouth snapped shut and she straightened up to stare warily at Clarke. It was bad enough having to put up with her in the Prefects’ meetings, where Clarke would smile at her and calmly but firmly disagree with Lexa’s proposed methods. But since house rivalries meant that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared most of their classes together, she had to suffer Clarke’s presence during most of the week.

Clarke paused by their table, exchanging friendly  greetings with Raven and a polite nod with Lexa before peering down into the latter’s cauldron. “That’s an interesting shade of lavender. I think the trick was to stir counter-clockwise three times after adding the honeywater.”

Lexa gritted her teeth and gave a jerky little nod. “Thank you for that suggestion. Perhaps you should return to your cauldron before Octavia accidentally spills saltpetre into it.” She was rewarded with the narrowing of those cat-like blue eyes before Clarke shrugged with mock carelessness.

“I guess we’ll see when Professor Tsing grades the finished result.” The unspoken challenge was there in the air between them before Clarke turned and strolled back over to her table. Lexa returned her attention to her cauldron and set about determinedly making a perfect potion. Minutes later, Raven was elbowing her. Not while she’d been doing something delicate, thankfully.

“Wow, all the UST between you and Clarke is working. She’s been lowkey glaring over here ever since.” Raven could barely contain her glee. Maybe the thought excited Lexa too, when she gave in and looked. Their eyes met and for a moment, Lexa wondered if _she_  had just been hit by a wandless hex.

Thirty minutes later, Lexa’s hair had become near-frazzled as she hurriedly poured her potion into the vial and stoppered it. She saw Clarke doing the same, glancing over to keep abreast of Lexa’s progress. The two girls rushed around their desks and headed for the front where Dr. Tsing awaited their results.

Only to stop short when they saw Raven already there. The professor made a neutral humming noise and studied the hue of the potion in Raven’s vial. “I see nothing exploded today because of you, Miss Reyes.”

“I only make things explode on purpose, Professor Tsing,” Raven purred as she set the potion vial in front of the petite woman. She raised an eyebrow but judged the potion to be “perfect”, dismissing Raven with a nod. Raven’s victorious smirk carried her past them. “As if there would be any other result.”

_One hour later_

 

“You’re, ah, you’re going to bring my grades down,” Lexa panted against the exterior of the toilet stalls as Clarke busied herself suckling the skin of Lexa’s neck hard enough to create bruises that she would have to glamour away later. She was pretty sure Clarke was creating hickeys in the shape of things and animals. Last time, in the second floor broom closet, it’d been a star.

Clarke raised her head to breathe hard at Lexa. “It’s not my fault you get distracted. And besides, I was just trying to give you a friendly tip without making it obvious you and I are fucking like a pair of rabbits.” A particularly hard twist of her wrist and Lexa was clamping down on the fingers currently inside her panties. It ought to be embarrassing, really, how easily she fell apart with Clarke.

But then Clarke’s lips were covering her own, swallowing the loud groans that accompanied her climax. Stall doors rattled, faucets turned on, and the lights flickered before all returned to normal. Lexa was brought back down to reality by the soft kisses Clarke was peppering along her jawline. Opening her eyes only showed her how smug her girlfr— _Clarke_  looked.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

 

Lexa may be competitive, but she was also diligent and incredibly skilled with her tongue.

 

 

(She traces runes along Clarke’s slippery flesh and stops if the shuddering blonde gets one wrong.)


End file.
